Still Light Out
by Tashwampa
Summary: Percy and Annabeth enjoy their time together after the war.


**AN: Just a random one shot based off the artwork done by burge-bug on Deviantart. Here's the link ****.com/gallery/23757113#/d42n8nq**

**Enjoy the one-shot(hopefully) and the picture!**

"Percy, honestly. If you want to beat the climbing wall, you have to think faster." Annabeth huffed, shaking her head. It just month after the Titan War and wounds were still healing, but nevertheless, Annabeth and Percy managed to find their own little happiness.

"Well, I'm not, hurt so I think that counts." he said his arms out in a `hey' gesture. She rolled her grey eyes, and pouted, the slightest bit.

"No, it doesn't count. You have the Curse of Achilles. You're _invincible_. Any mark on clothes, I'm marking down, since it would hurt a normal person." she said, her voice no nonsense. He smirked the tiniest bit and stepped forward, grabbing her hands. He gave her a pleading look. She ignored it.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, it's going to be dinner time, in about ten minutes." she said. He shook his head. Annabth could be a good teacher one day. A very strict, and possibly annoying teacher, but a good teacher nonetheless.

"You have to admit, though, that even with all those points taken off that, I'm pretty awesome, right?" he said stepping in front of her and walking backwards.

"Not even. You could've been burned badly by the lava, if not for the curse." she pointed out, though she was smiling.

"I wish you wouldn't call it a curse. It doesn't make me feel tingly inside." he answered. She frowned.

"Sorry, that's just what Hestia called it, and it _is_ kind of a curse. But, shouldn't you change clothes? You're singed and not at all dressed for dinner." she said, glancing at a singe mark, on his shirt. He glanced down and frowned.

"I can't pull this off as a new trend?" She rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face was radiant.

"Oh, please. You look ridiculous. Just change Seaweed Brain." she said pushing him along. He laughed, and stumbled a bit. She snickered. He could still be such a dork sometimes. After waiting for him he came out wearing a camp shirt, and some shorts. She smiled at him. He came out and slung his arm around her shoulder, and strolled, their pace slow. Dinner was almost sad for them when they were at camp. Not being near each other was turning more uncomfortable, with each day that passed. They went and reluctantly separated. Percy sat with Tyson, at the Poseidon table, and Annabeth with her siblings. Dinner was normal, and uneventful, and Annabeth met up with Percy on the way out, like they usually did. The sun was just beginning to set, and Percy, diverted them to the docks. Annabeth glanced up, her eyes, questioning. Percy just shook his head and grinned at her. She cursed her heart for stuttering. He stopped at a dock that sat near a tree, and was secluded. He half lay there, and gestured, for Annabeth to join him. She moved to join him, and he slipped off his shoes, and she hers. She sat in front of him, and watched the light glance off the water, and reflect colors. She let out an appreciative sigh.

"It's so beautiful." She murmured. Percy looked over her shoulder, and looked at her, his gaze, strong.

"It's alright. I've seen prettier." He said. Annabeth leaned back onto his chest, and closed her eyes.

"When did you get so cheesy Seaweed Brain?" she teased, kissing his cheek.

"Must've been that meeting with Aphrodite." He said. Annabeth was surprised.

"When did you meet her?" she asked, her eyebrow lifting up. She hoped the jealousy in her voice wasn't noticeable. By the way he smirked and grabbed her in a hug it must have been quite noticeable.

"Back when you were kidnapped. It was in the desert. Right before…" he trailed off and Annabeth cradled his cheek. He had barely given indication to what he was talking about, but Annabeth seemed to know he was talking about Bianca's death. She kissed his cheek and gave him a smile. He smiled back and grabbed her hand. Annabeth grabbed a rock, and turned it over, mumbling about it qualities absentmindedly.

"How's the architecture going at Olympus, expecting a long drawn out description.

"Oh, it's going fine. The gods are all pushing for multiple statues of themselves. Well, except a few." She said looking thoughtful.

Percy looked taken aback at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, that was surprising." he said.

"What?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing. Percy laughed and smoothed them out with his lips.

"Forget it." He smiled. She eyed it but let it go. She started to toss the rock in her hand up and down, and Percy twirled her hair around his fingers. He hummed to himself, and Annabeth drew out designs on the wood. She missed the stone when she got far too into a design. She cured in Ancient Greek, and contemplated jumping in for it. She really liked that rock as silly as it may seem. It was the same color as Percy's eyes. The rock shot into the air, and droplets of water splattered on Annabeth. She turned around to face Percy who was giving her an impish grin.

"Do I get a thank you?"

"Seaweed Brain, what _am_ I going to do with you?" she asked leaning into his chest dropping the rock into the water.

"You could give me a kiss." He smirked. She kissed him and caught the rock as it flew through the air again.


End file.
